


[podfic] Games

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Xander and Phai are video game developers, and after high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Moments in time of a relationship. From an unlikely friendship in high school, to working and living together.
Relationships: Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hikary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655853) by [Gondolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolin). 



**Notes:** Recorded for [Week 4](https://voiceteam.dreamwidth.org/3428.html) of VoiceTeam, for Time Warp.  


**Length:** 17:07 (with music), 15:33 (no music)

 **Music used:** I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles

Right click to download [here](https://ia601505.us.archive.org/11/items/games_202005/Games.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/fewo61zc39rktyc/Games.mp3/file) | [no music version](https://www.mediafire.com/file/qmgcyyu91l7suq6/Games_-_no_music.mp3/file)  
  
  



End file.
